The DMH
The DMH (Or Dead Man's Hand) is an evil Duel Monsters Alliance, they are the main antagonists in Yugioh! The Next Generation. Each one of them uses a different themed deck. Appearance Each of the members wear hoodies and masks, their masks are meant to match the theme of their decks. Members Mike Mike is the first member to duel, in episode 2, when he faced Rick, he used a Dragon Deck. Andrew Andrew is a member of the DMH that insists on only duelling females, the reason for which is never given. He duelled Bethany in episode 3, using a Winged Beast Deck. Shane Shane was one of the duellists that challenged Alex and Thomas to a tag duel. He uses a Strike Deck, which relies on effect damage. Ray Ray teamed up with Shane to face Alex and Thomas in a tag duel. He uses a Knight Deck. Kaz Kaz challenged Alex to a duel with Alex's deck on the line. He used a Machine Counter Deck, which was given to him specifically to counter Alex's Machine Deck Unnamed member 1 An unnamed member duelled against Rick at the start of Episode 8, only a few cards were seen, but it is assumed to be a Reptile Deck James James was once the right hand man of the leader of the DMH, he was fired after losing to Alex. He uses an Infernity Deck Eric Eric used a Time deck in his duel against Bethany, the deck was themed around clocks, watches, time and countdowns, including the card, Final Countdown. Mason Mason duelled against Thomas using a chess deck. Mainly used to make the game more like a game of chess. Unnamed Member 2 During episode 11, 3 unnamed members of the DMH challenged Alex, Bethany and Rick to duels, each one only had one card revealed from their decks, this member's monster was destroyed by Alex's Jinzo card. Unnamed Member 3 During episode 11, 3 unnamed members of the DMH challenged Alex, Bethany and Rick to duels, each one only had one card revealed from their decks, this member's monster was destroyed by Bethany's Windrose. Unnamed Member 3 During episode 11, 3 unnamed members of the DMH challenged Alex, Bethany and Rick to duels, each one only had one card revealed from their decks, this member's monster was destroyed by Rick's Great Shogun Shien. Unnamed Member 4 An unnamed member of the DMH was seen facing Alex at the start of episode 12. Zachariah Zachariah challenged Emily to her first duel, he used a Wolf Deck. Philippe Philippe challenged Alex to a duel in episode 13, where he used a Gardna deck. Marco Marco challenged Rick to a duel while on a field trip to the Museum, he used an Ally of Justice Deck Father Andrew Father Andrew was the leader of the DMH. He used a Sin Deck, which starred nothing but made-up cards. 1- This card was discarded by a card effect 2- This is a made up card 3- This card was mentioned in a card effect, it was never revealed if they had it or not 4- This card was used as a fusion material monster, but was never technically played 5- He gave this card to Alex, but never used it in a duel